A conventional method of manufacture of the target boards popularly used in darts games or archery is described as follows:
As shown in FIG. 1, first of all, a proper quantity of hemp fibers are wrapped tightly with PVC tapes b to become a bundle a (approximately 5-7 cm in diameter) prior to the press-forming process, then the hemp bundle wrapped with PVC tape b is cut with a knife into a plurality of small cylindrical parts c of equal thickness as that of a target board. Next, as shown in FIG. 1A, a suitable number of the small cylindrical parts c (just enough to constitute a target board) are laid and tightly arranged on a joining device and are then forced inwardly to become a disc-like, shrunk circular board. A circular plate d (usually a wooden plate) is attached manually thereon with glue f, and finally, a protection ring e is put around the shrunk circular board to become a completed target board. Upon reviewing the afore-discussed conventional manufacturing process, one could easily find many disadvantages as follows: (1) According to the conventional method, first of all, it is necessary to wrap PVC tapes around the small bunch of hemp fibers to become a tightly wrapped hemp bundle, which is then cut into small cylindrical parts of the same thickness as the target board, the process is time consuming and also there is a waste of material. Therefore it is costly. (2) As each small cylindrical part is wrapped with PVC tapes, the internal cohesion as a whole unit is lacking when the group of small cylindrical parts are pressed inwardly, therefore the completed target board is lacking in tightness and uniformity. (3) The cross section of each small cylindrical part after inward pressing shows irregular contacts with neighboring parts, which leads to an essential defect such as uneven surface F which requires many coats of glue to make the surface flat before the circular plate D can be attached smoothly. Therefore, it is obvious that the completed target board is not strong. Furthermore, because of the aforesaid reason, the quality of the prior art boards is poor and productivity of same is low.